Camera devices incorporated into gun-like structures are known. These structures facilitate a raising of the structure to the shoulder so that the camera can be sighted at an object in the same way that a gun is usually raised to the shoulder and aimed. Examples of these types of devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 624,693, 730,458, and 1,190,000. The cameras utilized in the aforementioned references are photographic cameras capable of taking "still" pictures. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,000, a rifle-like device having a pump mechanism thereon is provided, wherein the trigger is operatively connected to a shutter releasing device and the pump mechanism is connected with the film roll of the camera so that the roll is turned and the film wound thereon as the pump mechanism is moved longitudinally of the barrel. Further, the gun barrel is provided with a suitable sight and this registers with cross threads placed in the camera and the threads leave cross lines upon the film when the same is exposed and the point of intersecting of the lines indicates upon the picture the accuracy of aim exercised at the time that the film is exposed.
The popularity of video camera recording devices has been on the increase over the last several years. Heretofore, video camera recording devices have been quite large and have required the provision of a substantial battery pack to power the camera and effect a recording of information on the recording medium. Recently, however, the batteries have been miniaturized and a hand held video camera recorder capable of recording information on recording medium is now readily available.
This invention incorporates a conventional video camera recording device onto a structure resembling a rifle which can be raised to the shoulder and sighted at an object in the same way that a gun is usually raised to the shoulder and aimed.
Heretofore, it has not been possible for a spectator at a competitive shooting event to monitor "live" the shooting action along the line of sight observed by a participant. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device which will enable spectators to monitor the "live" shooting action along the line of sight observed by a contestant in a shooting contest or by playing a recording of the shooting action shortly after the event has occurred.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a video camera recording device mounted on a gun-like mounting structure which can be raised to the shoulder and sighted at an object in the same way that a gun is usually raised to the shoulder and aimed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide structure on the video camera recording device which generates a signal visible through the viewfinder of the video camera and, therefore, is recordable on the recording media so that the user can effect, following an activating of the video camera, an aiming of the line of sight of the device at a target so as to bring the target into view through the viewfinder and to simultaneously record the target on the recording medium, aligning the target with the gun sight structure and the line of sight, activating a trigger to activate the signal generating device and to simultaneously record the signal on the recording medium thereafter followed by a deactivation of the video camera recorder device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a gun sight in the form of a ring representing the spread of gun shot as the shot moves away from the end of the rifle, the signal generating structure becoming visible in the viewfinder the moment that the trigger is activated to indicate the moment in time that the user believes that the target will be struck by an imaginary projectile once the trigger is activated. All of this would be recorded on the recording media.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a video camera recording device, as aforesaid, which will enable hunters to stalk game and "shoot" same, namely, record the video imagery onto the recording medium for later playback and review by other members of the hunting party.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a video camera recording device, as aforesaid, for enabling spectators to watch "live" action along the line of sight observed by a participant in a competitive event, namely, an aiming of the video camera recording device at a stationary or moving target and noting the accuracy of the competitor by noting the moment in time that the competitor activates the trigger mechanism, the point in time of activation being indicated by video displayed information.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a video camera recording device, as aforesaid, wherein hunting lodges can provide its guests with video recording camera devices for purposes of "shooting" wild game on adjacent premises, each "shooting" event having the name of the lodge displayed on the video, thereby enabling the lodge to send video tape recordings to its prospective customers for the purpose of advertising the availability of wild game on premisses adjacent the lodge.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a video camera recording device, as aforesaid, wherein a conventional lense adjusting feature is included on the video camera capable of zooming toward or zooming away from a given target, and wherein structure is provided for enabling operation of the lense structure with a single digit on the same hand of the user that activates the trigger, the structure being oriented so that the user can simultaneously engage the trigger and manipulate the lense structure on the video camera for purposes of zooming toward or away from a specified target.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a video camera recording device, as aforesaid, wherein a light is provided for illuminating the target.